User blog:LuffyPirateKing/Take it or Leave it
Hey guys.. Thought im gonna write a prediction cause im really bored. I dont mind if no one is gonna read it.. Im just makin it for the old me.. When I used to make predictions.. Ohh.... So, here it goes... Chapter 652: Take it or Leave it Cover: Foxy opened a hair-dressing salon. Page 1: Ryugu Palace *'Shirahoshi': IM WHAT?? *'Robin': Poseidon, an ancient weapon. *'Shirahoshi': What do.... you mean..? *'Robin:' I promised your father I wouldn't tell you, but, im a pirate, you cant trust me. Fufufu.. *'Shirahoshi:' I still dont understand.. *'Robin': Come with me, i will explain everything.. Page 2: Ryugu Palace *'Usopp': Oiiii Choppa, let go of Jinbe.. He has to goo.. *'Chopper':(holding his leg) Noo, dont go.. Come with us.. It will be fun.. *'Jinbe': You should be patient.. I have to meet someone today, and then I will be free.. Im a captain of my own crew you know.. *'Nami': Eh? *'Jinbe': I have to ask that stupid Aladdin if he can take care of things while im away with you guys.. *'Usopp': (pulling Chopper away) Dammit.. Page 3: *'Jinbe': Alright.. I should be going.. Let Luffy know that I'll be definitely back.. *'Nami:' Ok Jinbe, will do... *'Chopper:' (Crying) Come back... *'Jinbe': The ministers will explain everything to you guys, about New World and how to go there.. Dont worry.. *'Keimi': Nami-san, are you gonna leave from here? Im gonna miss you guys.. *'Pappug': Yeees.. Page 4: *'Nami': Yeah sorry, nothing holds as back here.. *'Usopp': (usopp's slap) Your heartless!!!! *'Chopper': Alright, im packed and ready to go.. *'Nami': Wait a minute... Where's Brook and Franky? *'Usopp': Your right, havent see them for a while.. Page 5: In prison where New Fishman Pirates are being held *'Brook': Oi oi oi oi.. Let me go, i dont belong here!! *'Guard#1': You'r gonna be quiet and stay there... *'Brook': (looks at old Zeo) ... Hey, I defeated you remember? *'Zeo': Who.. are you? *'Brook': What? Guards!!! Let me outta here.. Call my friends, they will tell you im with them.. *'Guard#2': Shut up Skeleton.. Your clearly a member of the New Fishman Pirates... They look just like you Page 6: *'Brook': Ehhhhh? *'Hody': Shaha-cough-haha.. A Straw Hat, imprisoned with us.. This is gonna be fun.. *'Brook': (Pokes him) You're so old.. *'Hody': Ouch.. My face.. Guards! He attacked me.. *'Guards': Quiet in there... *'Brook': ..... Oh sweet Enel.. *'???': I have to go.. I have to escape.. Page 7: *'Brook': Who..? *'Decken': I cant stay here.. I want to be free.. *'Brook': Maybe, we should think something to escape.. *'Decken': Yes!! What do you have in mind..? *'Brook': (lets out his soul) Hmm.. I should just scare them.. *'Decken': Gyaaaaaahhh.. What the hell is that?? Page 8: Candy Factory *'Pecoms': Your crazy Straw Hat... You upset Big Mom.. YOU MORON.. *'Luffy': I dont care you shitty bear.. *'Pecoms': Im a lion you idiot!! *'Luffy': This will be my turf.. Like that old geezer did in the past.. *'Tamago': Old... You mean Whitebeard-si'l vou plais? Oh my, you met him?.. Dont say that name in front of Big Mom.. Cause she will be really pissed.. *'Luffy': I want to meet her so bad.. Cant wait.. Page 9: *'Pecoms': We are a powerful crew, you know.. Dont be a fool.. *'Sanji': Oi, Luffy.. We should head back to the palace.. *'Zoro': Shitty-eyebrows is right.. They are waitin for us.. *'Sanji': Who you just called Shitty-eyebrows, you Green Goblin.. *'Zoro/Sanji': Im gonna kill you right now *'Luffy': Alright, let's go.. Page 10: Straw Hats left *'Tamago': They think New World is an easy place... Haha.. How sad.. *'Pecoms': Let them see that for themselves.. Mom is comin here.. We should prepare for her rage.. *'Tamago': Another Island will be destroyed.. I wish she would stop doing it.. *'Pecoms': Its Sandra's(3eyed girl) fault... She is her only daughter and cant stop her for doing it... *'Crowd': What the hell are you talkin about? Big Mom is comin here? *'Crowd': Impossible.. Not after all this.. Page 11: At the plaza.. *'Den': So, Luffy is gonna destroy the island after all? *'Shirley': Yes.. I can clearly see it... But he will do it.... Protecting it.. *'Den': By who? *'Shirley': I dont know yet.. But I know it will be someone strong enough to challenge Luffy-san.. *'Den': I fixed their ship back at the forest.. I should tell them. Page 12: Ryugu Palace *'Luffy': Oiiiii you guys.. *'Nami': It was about time.. And you brought the treasure.. Aww *'Sanji': Nami-swaaan, I did it for you. *'Zoro': Luffy did that with one punch only.. *'Sanji': Shitty Marimo.. *'Zoro': Where's Jinbe? *'Usopp': He left... Luffy, he told us to wait for him here.. Dont leave.. *'Luffy': I see.. Oh and I challenged Big Mom.. Page 13: *'Nami/Usopp/Chopper': EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Usopp': Your so careless!!! *'Luffy': Shishishi.. Cant help it.. *'Nami': A Yonko? Really? Your an idiot! *'Zoro': Relax.. Dont be scared.. Weak moments are over.. I dont want to see you be afraid ever again!! *'Chopper/Usopp': Scaaary~~ Page 14: On a weird New World island.. *'???#1': Please, dont do that ever again... It disgust me.. *'???#2': I dont know what you're talkin about.. I consider him, my 'friend'. And saving him, was my honour.. You and I are enemies after all... Dont make me attack you here.. Im not in the mood.. *'???#1': Hahaha.. Attack me?? Are you serious... Your lucky your alive... Dont think that we have a special relationship.. Just because our fathers are members of the Gorosei, that doesnt mean we should be like that.. *'???#2': If I kill you right now... My father will be pissed.. Same goes to your dad.. *'???#1': Just shut up... And leave already... I dont want to meet again here.. Page 15: *'Law(#2)': Haha.. Ok.. Be carefull.. Cause my crew is gonna reach the top.. (Heart Pirates on the backgroun, they are around 15) *'Kid(#1)': Hahahahha.. Till we meet again, doctor.. (Kid Pirates on the background, around 8) The end..... Did that cause im bored.. If you read that... IF... Just comment.. I wanna see if it was good... Category:Blog posts